Egg hunt
by stocky-parker-dog
Summary: Ah Easter. The time for chocolate, presents, Egg hunts and-wait? What's this? Romance? Are you sure you don't have this confused with Valentine's Day? No ok then. Carry on. What's this about Paul hating chocolate and light blue bunny ears? Read and find out. I do NOT own the characters. Contest, Ikari, Poke, Caffeineshipping (OCxOC) Read, Enjoy and Review please.


Four girls and four boys were all bouncing up and down impatiently, their eyes closed, as they waited for their parents to finish outside.

All of them were 5 years old and very excited.

One boy had brown messy hair and pale blue eyes.

One boy had purple hair and black eyes.

One boy had green hair and matching eyes.

One boy had frizzy black hair covered by a red and white cap and brown eyes.

One girl had golden blonde hair and vibrant green eyes.

One girl had dark blue hair and eyes to match.

One girl had her brown hair in a parted style covered by a red bandana and sparkling blue eyes.

One girl had short, uneven cut orange hair and green eyes.

"Are they done yet?" The blonde, otherwise known as Mina complained.

"Patience," all of them chorused, even though they were all just as anxious.

"Please hurry up," May mumbled out loud.

"Yeah," Ash agreed, "I want chocolate!"

"You know that once we collect them we have to take them all to Mina's mum so she can divide them fairly?" Misty pointed out.

"I know," Ash said, "But I just want to hurry and eat them."

"You better not cheat Ash!" May exclaimed.

"How do you cheat on an Easter egg hunt?" Dawn asked.

"He better not eat any before they get shared out," May corrected.

"Hey!" Ash exclaimed, "I'm not a cheater! You'd be more likely to eat them first!"

"WILL NOT!" May yelled.

"Hey stop," Drew said, "We don't need you to argue."

"Coming from the one who's always riling May up," Paul pointed out.

"But I always calm her down," Drew said.

"Hello? I'm still here," May said, a little annoyed, "stop talking about me like that."

"Hello May!" Mina said, giggling, "I can't see you but I can hear you!"

"Did someone give Mina sugar or something?" Jaiden asked.

"It's Easter," Dawn said, "She's probably already had chocolate."

"Would you all shut up!" Misty exclaimed, "I think I hear them coming back."

The door opened and all 8 children opened their eyes, looking up at Mina's parents expectantly.

"Remember to bring them back here after you think you've found them," Mina's mum said, stepping out the way. All the children ran out into the backyard, their egg baskets held tightly as they searched high and low for the hidden chocolate eggs!

"I found one!"

"Hey you stole mine!"

"Did not! You were too slow!"

"MINE!"

"Give that back Ash Ketchum or I will hurt you!"

"I got one!"

"Well I got 7 already!"

"Hey no fair!"

More screaming and yelling was heard from them as the hunt continued.

"Wah!" A high-pitched wail came from Dawn as she sank to the ground. Teardrops trickled out of her eyes and down her face.

"What's wrong Dawn?" Ash asked as he ran past.

Dawn let out another sob and pointed to her broken egg basket.

The other came and crowded around her.

"Aww, Dawn," Mina cooed, "I'm sorry. I don't have another basket."

"It's ok," Paul grunted, coming forwards, "she can have mine." He grabbed Dawn's hand and yanked her to her feet, shoving his half-filled basket in her hands.

"Really Paul?" Dawn asked, brightening, "What about you?" He snorted.

"I don't need them," he said, "I hate chocolate." Dawn gasped.

"You can't hate chocolate!" she exclaimed.

"Well I do, troublesome girl," he said, gritting his teeth, "just go." He pushed her forwards and turned, heading to the veranda.

"More for me!" Ash exclaimed, hurrying to scoop the eggs that Dawn had dropped.

"That's unfair," Misty said, smacking him on the head, "those are Dawn's." Ash rubbed his head, stopping what he was doing.

"But that means Dawn gets double," Ash complained. Dawn scooped up her eggs while he was distracted. Misty dug in her bag and pulled out a big golden egg.

"Here," she said, "if it makes you feel better." Ash eagerly snatched it.

"Thanks Mist!" he exclaimed, pulling her into a big bear hug.

* * *

All 8, well 7 now since Paul dropped out, were counting their eggs.

"23," Misty said.

"23," Ash said.

"20," Jaiden said.

"22!" Mina said.

"23," Dawn said.

"24," Drew said.

"25!" May exclaimed, "HA! I win Drew!" Drew rolled his eyes.

"Only cuz I let you," he said, smirking.

"You did not!" she yelled, "I won fair and square!" Mina's mum snatched up all the baskets and laid them on the table.

"Are you sure you don't want any Paul?" she asked. Paul gritted his teeth and shook his hair. Mina's mum divided them evenly. She frowned.

"There's 6 extra," she said, "One of you will have to miss out." All the children looked at each other, hoping maybe someone else would volunteer to go without one extra. Drew cleared his throat.

"I'll miss out," he said quietly.

"Yay!" May exclaimed, as an extra egg was put in her basket, "Thank you Drew!" She lunched herself at him, crushing him in a bear hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," she said.

"You're hurting me," Drew wheezed. May let him go and instead planted a kiss on his cheek. Drew's face exploded red, causing many of the other children to snigger at him.

Mina's mum handed out the egg baskets and each child eagerly took them, instantly forgetting about what had just happened.

Mina instantly took out a red one.

"First egg of the day!" she exclaimed. She bounced it round in her hands for a few moments.

"You going to eat it?" Jaiden asked. Mina nodded. Before anyone could say anything else, Mina quickly slammed the egg into her forehead, cracking the chocolate inside.

Ash dropped the egg he was holding and all the children stared at her.

"What?" Mina asked.

"Do you do that for all of them?" Misty asked. Mina nodded happily.

"Just be lucky these are hollow," Jaiden said, "You're a strange one aren't you Mina?"

"Strange is different, different is good," she said, shrugging, "we can't all be the same." Jaiden laughed at her logic. The rest of the children (minus Paul) hungrily dug into their chocolate, ignoring the occasional crack as Mina broke another egg in the same way.

* * *

***13 years later***

The doorbell rang and Mina hurriedly skipped to answer the door.

"Hey guys," she said, grinning as she opened it for her 7 friends to come in.

"What are you wearing Drew?" Mina asked as she saw him. He had a pair of baby blue bunny ears on his head.

"May's idea," he grumbled, "I didn't get a choice."

"Don't be like that," May said, "I think you look cute." She bounced away, not noticing what she'd said or the blush that lightly coated Drew's cheeks and stretched to the tips of his ears.

Mina giggled at Drew and pushing him into the lounge where everyone else was.

"Anyone want a drink?" Mina offered politely, though her eyes were shining with excitement.

"Water," Paul said. Dawn glared at him.

"Please," he added, drawing it out very sarcastically.

"Same here," Jaiden said. The others all agreed. Mina scrunched up her nose.

"You're all boring," she said. She went into the kitchen and quickly filled 7 glasses of water and a cup of orange juice for herself. She brought it in on a tray. Her friends eagerly grabbed a glass each.

"Easter presents now?" Ash asked eagerly.

"Always eager aren't you?" Mina said, "well I can't wait anymore either. So here you guys go. Happy Easter!" She passed around different flavoured chocolate bunnies and a CD for Paul.

"Cuz you don't like chocolate," Mina said winking. Paul scowled at Mina and she giggled, not threatened in the least.

"Here Misty," Ash said, handing a large gold egg to his girlfriend. It was a tradition that he'd give her a huge golden egg each year, ever since Misty did the same to him.

Misty rolled her eyes.

"You'll never let that go," she said, leaning over to give him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Nope," Ash said, grinning happily.

Presents were exchanged between the 8 friends and by the end; Paul had an unusual collection of presents. While everyone else had stacks of chocolate.

Only Jaiden had one present left to give to Mina, but he wouldn't give it to her yet.

Mina bit her lip impatiently and chewed on some chocolate, waiting for her other present.

"Yum!" Dawn exclaimed, licking her fingers and unwrapping another small egg. Paul's eyes hungrily followed the movements as she put it in her mouth. His mouth was watering, but he couldn't have any. He'd given up chocolate 13 years ago when he told Dawn he hated it. Truth was he loved chocolate.

And everyone but Dawn had guessed he was lying when he said he hated it.

He licked his lips.

Dawn turned to him suddenly ad he turned away, pretending not to be interested.

"Are you sure you hate chocolate?" Dawn asked, the question she asked every year, "You don't even like it a little bit?"

"No," Paul hissed, lying through his teeth. Mina giggled and he glared. She was sure to give him away with the way she kept doing that.

"I just don't get how you hate it," Dawn said, "I mean, no-one hates chocolate."

"Well I do," Paul insisted. Mina giggled again, very much amused at this. Dawn rolled the chocolate egg around her mouth and unwrapped a new one.

"Maybe you'd like it better now," she said.

"I don't think so," Paul muttered. She silently held the chocolate egg closer. He pretended to ignore it and the way his mouth watered in anticipation. He couldn't break now, not now.

She sighed. Every year, she tried to get him to try it and every year he refused. She didn't understand it. Paul looked like he wanted it, but he never had it. And he said he didn't like. If she could just get a piece into his mouth, she was sure she could get a real idea of what he really thought.

She watched Paul's lips twitch into what she thought was a scowl. What at, she was unsure.

Feeling bold, she pushed it closer to his mouth.

The minute the chocolate touched his lips, he lost control.

His mouth opened and he snapped the chocolate between his teeth. Dawn squeaked as his teeth grazed her knuckles. And he licked his lips, savouring the creamy sweet flavour he'd missed for years.

"You do like chocolate," she said, "don't you?" He let out a low growl and before Dawn could say anything, he'd pounced on her, wrestling her until he had her pinned. She squeaked in surprise, not expecting him to act like this.

If she had found out, then she was going to know all of it.

"I love chocolate," he said.

"Why would you lie?" she asked.

"Because you wouldn't have let me give you the stupid basket for Mew's sake if I had told you that I loved chocolate more than May loves Drew." May and Drew flushed red, looked at each other and looked away.

"And I had to give you the stupid basket because you were crying for Arceus' sake!" he yelled, "and I can't stand it when you cry you stupid troublesome girl." She was about to protest about her name, but a low warning growl from Paul made her change her mind.

"Because Rayquaza forbid that I actually like you more than chocolate," he said, "You stupid troublesome girl. It's all your fault! Only Palkia knows what makes me so attracted to you, you stupid annoying girl!" Dawn's eyes were wide.

"Um…Want some chocolate Paul?" Mina asked, trying to cover her giggle and not doing very well.

Paul ignored her and smashed his lips against Dawn. Dawn thought she'd possibly pass out. He pulled away and wiped his mouth, sitting back as if nothing had happened.

"Now you have no excuse not to ask her Drew," Paul said, "so just do it. You said the day I admit why I told her I hated chocolate was the day you'd-"

"I get it!" Drew exclaimed, cutting him off with a mildly pink blush on his cheeks.

"What?" May asked, looking a little curious. Drew turned to her, his head ducked slightly.

"I said if Paul actually told Dawn that he was lying about the whole chocolate thing, I'd ask you out on a date," Drew mumbled. May blinked and then laughed. Drew blushing even more and was both hurt and angry at May laughing at his semi-confession.

"You're joking," she said, "You silly boy. You knew Paul was gonna break someday. You were setting yourself up." Drew groaned. Having May laugh was bad enough, but ridiculing him too?

"But for the sake of your pride," she said, "not that you really need me to save it. You have too much of it anyway. You're so arrogant you know that right? And-"

"May," Mina said, cutting her off, "you're getting off track."

"Right," May said, "but for the sake of saving you and a few other reasons including the adorable bunny ears, yes, I'll go on a date with you." It took Drew a few minutes to figure out what she'd actually said, but when he did, his face broke out in a grin.

"Guess the bunny ears wasn't such a bad idea," he joked, hugging her tightly. Mina screwed up her nose and stuck out her tongue.

"Too much lovey-dovey," she complained, "Jaiden, can I have my present now?" He raised an eyebrow, looking at his eager girlfriend who would have been celebrating the romance that just happened if she wasn't so set on her present.

"Ok," he said, "but you have to do an Easter egg hunt first." Mina jumped up and down happily.

"Yay!" she exclaimed, "Easter egg hunt."

"Aren't you a little too old for an Easter egg hunt?" Paul asked.

"You're never too old for an Easter egg hunt," Mina protested, looking absolutely horrified.

"Dawn," Jaiden said, "why don't you go, _set up_, Mina's _special_ Easter egg hunt?" Dawn winked, grabbed the black bag by Jaiden's feet and went outside.

Mina gave Jaiden a confused look and he offered a slightly nervous grin in return.

This only puzzled Mina more.

Dawn soon came back in.

"Done," she said.

"That was quick," Mina said suspiciously.

"I was super quick," Dawn said.

"Ok Mina," Jaiden said, "you can go and hunt."

"Don't I need an Easter basket?" Mina asked.

"Nope," Jaiden said, "trust me." Mina pulled a face at him and ran outside.

"Then I'm so going to beat you," she said. Jaiden followed calmly and watched as she looked around her yard, totally confused when she couldn't see anything.

"Did you even hide eggs?" Mina asked, "Or is this all a prank?"

"Nope," Jaiden said, "there's something out here. You just have to look." Mina scrambled around and the other watched in mild amusement as Jaiden calmly strolled around.

"Try over here," Jaiden hinted, nodding towards the tall patch of grass.

"Of course it had to be in the obvious place," Mina mumbled, picking up a rather large egg covering in excessive amounts of green foil. Jaiden laughed.

"That's it," he said, "you're done." Mina pouted.

"Only one?" she questioned, "that's hardly a hunt."

"Well it took you a while didn't it?" he said. Mina shrugged. She bounced the egg in her hands a few times.

"You don't want to hit your forehead with that," Jaiden said, "trust me." Mina shot him a look.

"No way," she said, "I always do it." She slammed it into her head. Jaiden laughed as she rubbed her forehead. No doubt she'd have a bruise there.

"Ouch," she said, "you could have told me it was solid and not hollow."

"It's not solid," Jaiden said. Curious, Mina opened the wrapping to see a plastic egg.

"What?" she started to ask.

"Just open it," Jaiden said, coming a little closer. Shooting him a suspicious glance, she pulled the egg open and gasped.

"Jaiden," she said, she voice shaking, "is this what I think it is?" Jaiden chuckled.

"I dunno," he said, "What do you think it is?" Mina looked at him, her eyes shining.

"Tell me," she said.

"It's your Easter present," he said. She looked slightly disappointed that the box inside didn't mean what she thought it could have. He chuckled.

"Don't you wanna know what it is exactly?" He asked. Mina sighed.

"Well it could be a necklace I guess-" she took it out of the egg "-or a nice bracelet-" she held the jewellery box in her hands and threw the plastic egg somewhere "-Or even an anklet, I like those-" She opened it and her eyes widened "-or a ring," she finished quietly. She looked at Jaiden who was now kneeling in front of her.

"My Easter present is for both of us," he said, "Because I love you Carmina. So marry me." Mina knelt down to him.

"Yes!" she squealed. Jaiden took the ring and slipped it on her finger. Mina giggled and hugged him, pressing her lips to his in a quick kiss.

"Aww," the girls, even Misty, cooed.

"Bout time," the guy said.

"But Jaiden." Mina said.

"Mm," Jaiden mumbled.

"Don't ever call me by my full name again," Mina hissed, punching his shoulder.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's a day late, but HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE! Woohoo! I hope you all had a great Easter with lots of chocolate and an Easter egg hunt ;P Because I do one every year. Love Easter egg hunts ;P**

**I dunno. I felt like doing an Easter oneshot. And it was all inspired because of the way I crack Easter eggs on my forehead. Someone told me that one day I'd get one that wasn't hollow and actually end up hurting myself. So that gave me an idea. And I added in the other shippings for the sake of it ;P Because why not?**

**Review please! **


End file.
